


To Make A Day Better

by afteriwake



Series: Meddlesome [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Sherlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Sherlock, In the Morgue, Molly Makes Everything Better, POV Sherlock Holmes, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Has A Bad Day, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock-centric, caring molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After an early morning phone call with his mother, everything seems determined to irritate Sherlock. Everything, it seems, except Molly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSquared/gifts).



> Wow, I can't believe it's been almost a year since I touched this series. **Nsquared** had picked this prompt (J3) for my Sherlolly fic claim in January and I'm finally getting around to write this for my Molly Madness Month in MArch. The prompt I am answering is from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) and is " _forehead or cheek kisses_."

He was not surprised to get a phone call from his mother just days after Mycroft supposedly vanished off the face of the earth; he made no mention that _he_ knew where his brother was, or what he and Andrea were up to, but he assured his mother Mycroft was well and that he would be back eventually and yes, it would be in time for them to see the play he had promised and if it wasn’t then he would go instead and yes, he would bring Molly with him if she could get the time away.

The phone call had not put him in the best of moods, however, and when he got a call from Lestrade about a case he was rather short with everyone. He knew by now that all were aware of the change in his and Molly’s relationship, but frankly conversations with his mum were taxing and really, when he had to make a promise like the one he had made and he knew Mycroft would find out about it he was absolutely sure the vacation would be extended _just_ long enough so he would have to suffer instead of Mycroft. He did not want to deal with imbeciles at a crime scene on top of it. He would have preferred Anderson to the group he had today.

By the time he and Lestrade trooped to the morgue with the hopes the autopsy results would be ready, he was more than tempted to tell the whole world to piss off and leave him alone. But the moment he saw Molly’s face light up at seeing them, he felt better, as though the problems in his day were a tad less worrisome. “My favourite consulting detective,” she said with a smile, coming up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He warmed at that and hung his head just slightly, trying to hide the smile that came to his lips unbidden. “It's very good to see you,” he said.

“I can just give you two a few moments,” Lestrade piped up from behind them, sounding altogether too cheerful, dashing the smile off his face.

Molly took one look at Sherlock’s face and nodded. “Good idea, Greg. Come back in...oh, a half hour?”

“What?” Greg asked, surprised.

“You heard. Half hour. You _did_ offer to give us a few minutes. We need about thirty or so.” She glanced back at Sherlock’s face. “Maybe forty-five.”

“I do have autopsy results I need,” he said in a slight huff.

“Would you rather have autopsy results or an amiable consultant?” Molly asked Lestrade.

There was a pause. “I’ll give you an hour.” And with that, Lestrade left.

Molly had already stripped off her gloves and reached for Sherlock’s hand, entwining her fingers between his. “Alright then, you. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing was wrong until Gavin made that ridiculous comment,” he said, flexing his hand slightly that was in hers. He did quite enjoy the feel of holding her hand, he’d found. 

“Greg, Sherlock, and your face looked like a thundercloud before you saw me so I know there’s something else that’s wrong,” she replied. “It’s not me, is it?”

His eyes widened and he looked at her, surprised. Why would she think that? He’d smiled when she’d kissed his cheek. He was happy to be _her_ consulting detective. There was nothing wrong with her, not at all. Why would she think that? He let go of her hand and reached forward to pull her close, carefully wrapping his arms around her. It was still strange to be open emotionally with her, to show physical affection, but he was getting used to it. “I had a call with my mother this morning about Mycroft’s whereabouts.”

“ _Oh,_ ” she said, resting her cheek on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him as well. “I take it there was some more attempted meddling?”

“No, but I’m sure as soon as Mycroft remembers that he promised to accompany our parents to a showing of ‘Wicked’ he’ll purposefully extend his honeymoon to avoid it, which means I’ll have to go,” he said. “And I’ll be expected to bring you.”

“Good thing I like musicals,” she said with a smile. “This may be the only way I get to see it.”

He pulled back slightly and looked down at her. “So you don’t mind?” he asked with a frown.

“I don’t want every fancy date to be doubled with your parents or your brother and your sister-in-law, but your family is...nice enough. At least to me. I don’t mind them.” Her smile grew wider. “But every so often it would be nice if you surprised me with something like that on your own.”

“I see,” he said. “Would whisking you away for lunch somewhere count?”

She chuckled. “Oh, as nice as that would be, the only place you can whisk me to is the canteen for about fifteen minutes to pick up something to bring to the office. I’m expecting bodies that were donated to medical research that I need to put into storage until they’re ready to be used at some point in the next half hour or so.”

“Then why did you tell Lestrade to give us forty-five minutes,” he asked.

“It’s no fun to wait for bodies by myself when I can have company,” she said. “Especially when it’s company I prefer.”

“So I’m your favourite?” he asked, a smile coming to his lips.

“My absolute favourite,” she said before leaning in and kissing him softly. Somehow, he had the feeling the rest of his day wouldn’t be quite as bad as the beginning now...


End file.
